


Famous Last Words

by Ionaonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pre episode s01e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just going to see some caveman etchings. Nothing can go wrong there. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ariadne83 for the awesome beta.

Danny woke slowly, blinking the sleep away. He could feel the sun warming his body and, for his sins, it felt good. He felt Steve shift slightly along his side and turned his head slightly to find Steve propped up on an elbow, watching him, hand resting lightly on Danny’s stomach.

‘You know that’s slightly creepy, right?’ murmured Danny, bringing a hand up to play with the hair at the base of Steve’s neck.

Steve leaned into Danny’s touch. ‘Nah, you like it really.’

Danny snorted. ‘If you say so, babe. Who am I to dissuade you or your bizarre delusions?’

Steve grinned down at him. ‘Danny, you live for dissuading me of my bizarre delusions.’

‘It’s not so much that I live for it, more that it’s my duty as a law enforcement officer,’ corrected Danny. ‘If it wasn’t for me, you’d probably still believe that Miranda Rights are more guidelines than actual rules. I know you’re in the Navy, Steve, but do you really have to live by the rules set down by Captain Jack Sparrow?’

‘Barbossa,’ said Steve.

‘What? What are you wittering on about?’

‘Captain Sparrow never recites the Pirate Code. Elizabeth Swan does, and then Barbossa says they are more guidelines.’

‘How do you even know that?’ Danny scowled up at him, even though it was half-hearted at best. ‘Weren’t you on some top secret navy ninja mission when it came out?’

‘Unlike some people, I didn’t fall asleep watching it with Grace last week.’

‘After a week of chasing down drug lords, murderers and keeping your sorry ass alive, some of us needed sleep. We don’t all have your crazy SEAL training.’

‘I love it when you grumble,’ teased Steve, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

Danny huffed a laugh. He glanced past Steve’s shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw the time. ‘Steve, it’s not even seven in the morning. What the hell are we doing up at such a god forsaken hour? You do realise that Sunday’s are the only day that – for the most part – remain quiet and I can relax and not have to worry about you trying to get us all killed.’

Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Danny’s mouth. ‘I have plans for us today.’

Danny let his eyes drift shut and slid a leg between Steve’s, grinning as he did so. It was early, but hey, Danny could totally roll with this kind of early morning. ‘Plans, huh?’

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed as he arched into Danny’s touch. ‘Uh, not those kinds of plans,’ he said regretfully. Gently, but insistently he pushed Danny’s leg away.

‘What do you mean ‘not those kinds of plans’? It’s a Sunday. This is what we do on a Sunday. What other plans could you possibly have?’ And frankly Danny loved their Sundays. What could be more important than a lazy morning in bed, having sex? They had been together long enough that Steve no longer went swimming until at least early afternoon on a Sunday. Danny counted that as quite the achievement on his part.

Steve ran a hand lightly up and down Danny’s side. ‘I promise you we’ll still do that.’ He shrugged. ‘I just want to show you something first.’

‘And we can’t go after the sex?’ checked Danny.

‘Be too hot.’

Danny raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. It’s just too easy.’

He may not have been calling attention to it, but Danny had noticed how Steve had tried – and failed dismally – at acting all nonchalant about wanting to take Danny somewhere. And at the end of the day - or the beginning of the day – Danny was stupid for Steve, so stupid it scared him – so there was no way he’d not go with Steve if it meant that much to him.

Steve just grinned at him, pressed another kiss to the side of his mouth and rolled out of bed. ‘Come on, babe, up and at them.’

‘What does that even mean,’ demanded Danny as Steve pulled him out of bed.

‘Don’t know, don’t care,’ said Steve, hustling him towards the bathroom.

‘I know this might come as a surprise to you, but I can actually walk from the bed to the bathroom under my own steam. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve not answered my question.’

‘What question?’

‘The small, the minor, question of where we are going this fine morning.’

‘Oh. That.’

‘Yes. That,’ agreed Danny, as he leaned against the bathroom counter.

Steve quickly stripped himself and Danny’s throat was suddenly very dry. He swallowed. ‘Are you sure we aren’t having sex, because usually when we shower together there are blowjobs or hand jobs involved.’

‘Positive we aren’t having sex,’ said Steve, although he did look tempted, which Danny counted as a win. If Steve was going to insist they forwent their regular morning sex without telling Danny why, he should at least regret it.

‘Are we on some schedule have I don’t know about?’ asked Danny, slightly baffled as to why Steve was so determined to get the out of the house quickly.

‘Yes.’

\-------------

Steve was still refusing to tell Danny where they were going so Danny paid him back by bitching loudly and at length about being forced out of bed on a Sunday and describing as graphically as he could exactly what he would prefer to be doing to Steve. Right now.

He squawked undignifiedly as Steve grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Danny groaned as Steve licked his way into Danny’s mouth and his hands slipped under Danny’s t-shirt. Danny couldn’t help a shiver as Steve’s hands slide from Danny’s waist to settle at the small of his back, pulling him even tighter against Steve’s body.

As Steve started to slide a leg between both of Danny’s, Danny pulled back and took a step back, a hand on Steve’s chest to stop him from following.

‘Danny,’ whined Steve, his eyes focused on Danny’s mouth. His hands were now gripping Danny’s hips, as though making sure that Danny couldn’t get any further away from him.

‘Hey, I was all in favour of an epic sex marathon this morning, however _someone_ was most insistent at we leave the comfort of our bed to go…somewhere that is so far undisclosed.’

‘I can change my mind, can’t I?’

‘No, no you can’t. You could have changed your mind before I had a shower, but that boat has now sailed my friend. I am now both up-‘ He maturely ignored Steve’s glance down and the accompanying smirk ’- and dressed. I want to see what you decided was more important that a morning full of hot, sweaty sex with yours truly.’

Steve rolled his eyes, but he didn’t argue. Instead he kissed Danny’s forehead before disappearing out the bedroom door. ‘Fine. We’ll have sex while we’re there.’

‘But where is there?’ yelled Danny as he followed Steve down the stairs. ‘Is it too much to ask for a destination?’ He paused at the bottom of the stairs. ‘Steve, why is your scary ninja backpack by the front door next to two pairs of hiking boots?’

Steve looked up from pulling on his boots. ‘Because we’re going to see the petroglyphs and we’ll need the boots for the hike up there.’ He looked accusingly at Danny’s loafers by the door. ‘Especially as those seem to be the only shoes you own.’

‘The petroglyphs?’ repeated Danny, ignoring the crack about his footwear. ‘ _This_ is why we had to get up at ass o’clock in the morning? Look, I know I sometimes call you a Neanderthal but that’s no reason to – okay, what’s with that look?’

‘What look? I don’t have a ‘look’.’

But Steve definitely had a look. It was the kind of look he got when talking about how he had missed out on Mary’s childhood or remembering when the cop came to tell them about his mom. No good ever came out of that look and Danny _hated_ it. Hated it so much and he hated that somehow, without meaning to, he’d put that look on Steve’s face. So, yes, he was going to hike up a mountain to look at the petroglyths.

‘Are we really going to have to have the same argument every time I point out that you have a look? Because let me tell you, that’s going to get real old, real soon. For both of us.’

‘You sounded interested in them when Chin was talking about them on Wednesday.’ There was a pause before Steve said quietly, ‘I thought you’d like it.’

And Danny was this close to explaining to Steve that while they sounded interesting in their air conditioned offices, the idea of going on a god only knew how long hike to see what essentially amounted to some scratching on a rock – very fucking old scratching, yes, but still scratching, made them significantly less interesting, but then he remembered how Steve had refused to meet his eyes in bed when he ‘mentioned’ wanting to show Danny something. And call Danny crazy all you wanted (and really, Danny would wholeheartedly agree with you, have you seen his life lately?) but he doubted that much of it had to do with Chin and everything to do with how Danny had just managed to inadvertently hurt Steve’s feelings . Damnit.

Danny sighed to himself as he stepped into Steve’s space. ‘Come here, you goof,’ he murmured, pulling Steve into a kiss. ‘I already told you that I’m going.’

Steve pressed their foreheads together. ‘But that was before you knew where we’re going.’

‘Doesn’t matter. I’m still going.’

‘But…’

‘I want to go. Now quit arguing.’

‘But you’re don’t want to go.’

‘Says who?’

‘Uh, you.’

Danny rolled his eyes. He framed Steve’s face, making sure that Steve was unable to look away from him. ‘I’m complaining for the sake of it, not because I don’t actually want to go.’ And while he may not choose to go hiking to see etchings quite so early on a Sunday morning, he wasn’t exactly opposed to going. ‘So, are we going to go, or what?’

A smile spread across Steve’s face. ‘You know, just past the petroglyths, there’s a lake and no-one ever goes there.’

Danny raised an eyebrow. ‘So?’

Steve leant forward so he could whisper in Danny’s ear, ‘So, we could, you know, have some hot, sweaty sex there.’

Danny didn’t try to hide the smile on his face. ‘We could, could we?’

‘I think so.’ His grin turned earnest. ‘It’ll be fun, Danny. I promise. Just you and me. Together.’

Danny laughed as he pulled on his own boots. He wished that he’d had the opportunity to break them in before going and climbing a freaking mountain. ‘Well, I suppose not even you can get us into trouble seeing etchings up a mountain.’

Steve shouldered his backpack – Danny had leant never to ask exactly what Steve carried in it – and ushered Danny out the door. ‘Do I not even get a cup of coffee?’ asked Danny, appalled.

‘We’ll stop and get you coffee,’ Steve assured him as he pulled the door shut. ‘Not even I’m stupid enough to deprive you of your caffeine for too long.’

‘Well, it’s good to know you’re learning.’

‘Where are the car keys?’ asked Steve, as he locked the front door.

‘Seeing as it’s my car, they’re in my pocket.’ He pulled out the keys and threw them at Steve. ‘Here you go, you gigantic control freak. Just get me to my coffee.’

‘Your wish is my command,’ said Steve, rolling his eyes as he slid into the driver’s seat and threw his backpack onto the back seat.

‘I’ll be holding you to that,’ Danny warned Steve as he peeled out of the driveway. ‘After we see your caveman etchings.’


End file.
